


Someone Like You

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Skating, Getting Back Together, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Mentors, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald is a figure skater turned ice hockey player, now retired and mentoring his student, Harry Potter. Everything is fine, until Harry gets a crush on one of the new figure skaters at the ice rink, Tom Riddle. That wouldn't be a problem, if only Tom's mentor wasn't Albus Dumbledore--Gellert's one and only love before they separated twenty-five years previous.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelinda/gifts).



> This is my first ever Grindeldore fic, and I had a lot of fun writing it :) And of course I couldn't resist throwing in a bit of Tomarry, especially as the person I wrote this for also loves the ship :D
> 
> The title comes from the song by My Indigo (not Adele) and it's a gorgeous song, which I'll link below -  
> [Someone Like You by My Indigo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8z6WxptelM)
> 
> And for the record, I know nothing about figure skating or ice hockey, so if there any glaring errors please forgive me lol
> 
>  

_Because I won’t find it, there's no one quite like you_  
_And I still hold on, entangled in your roots_  
_Just like I was fifteen summers young_  
_And I closed my eyes, I knew you’d come_  
_As I imagined someone like, someone like... like you_

**1993**

Illuminated by the glow of the ice, Albus Dumbledore looked like an angel. His dazzling blue eyes glimmered as his body moved gracefully to the music. 

He caught Gellert's gaze and smiled, beckoning him over with a finger. Gellert grinned back, skates moving across the ice like silk over skin. His arm caught around Albus's waist and they span together, beaming all the while. 

Gellert felt like the world was theirs, and he was reigning atop of it. They went only twenty years old, but with Albus by his side, Gellert knew he had all he needed. He had the love of a brilliant, talented man, and they ruled the world of figure skating together. 

The only thing better than owning the ice, was owning it with Albus. 

The classical song ended, changing seamlessly into _I Would Do Anything For Love_.

Gellert smiled in amusement at his lover. "How did you manage to get Meatloaf into the music list?"

"I have my ways," Albus answered simply. A strand of his long, red hair fell in front of his eyes, and Gellert gently brushed it out of the way.

"I am forever envious of your many talents, Albus."

"And I of you, Gellert. I like to think that I'm practical, that I do not dwell on dreams, but you are a dream I never wish to wake up from."

Gellert leaned in close, capturing Albus's mouth with his own. "Then don't wake up," he murmured against soft lips. "Let us dream together forever."

Albus kissed him again, and soon the music was forgotten as they sunk to the ice, wrapped in one another.

**Twenty-Five Years Later**

"More focus!" Gellert called. "Be at one with the ice. You are not on it, but rather it is an extension of you."

Harry ground to halt, vivid green eyes fixing Gellert with a bemused stare. "The ice is an extension of me? That sounds awfully new-agey, especially coming from you."

"Well, perhaps I wouldn't have to turn to such tactics if I saw more seamless skating from you. Go back to the start and try again; I don't want the cones to even feel a flutter of a breeze as you skate past them."

Harry rolled his eyes, but dutifully did as he was told. 

The truth was, Harry was the best skater he had seen in years--Gellert wouldn't be mentoring him otherwise--but he wasn't perfect, and Gellert demanded perfection. Some said that was unattainable, but Gellert had been perfect and so had-

Harry was going to be perfect too. 

With his slight stature and petite build, Harry didn't look like the typical ice hockey player, but that was what made him so fantastic at it. Other teams would underestimate him right from the start, only to fall victim to Harry's incredible speed and finesse. 

"Excellent, Harry," Gellert said as Harry completed the course around the cones in record time. "If only you didn't play hockey with imaginary sticks and pucks. Grab one of both and go back to the start, and get the puck round the cone twice before you move on. If you can manage it, of course."

Harry nodded, and grinned determinedly. "Of course I can manage it. Don't put your own skills as a mentor down like that."

Gellert held back his smile. He knew he could be hard on Harry in training, but Harry took it all in his stride and had quite the mischievous side which Gellert liked, even if he pretended to be annoyed by it. He'd worked with Harry for the last six years, and he'd watched Harry grow from a promising but awkward thirteen-year-old, to a confident, immensely talented ice hockey player.

"Back to the start!" Gellert called. "You're making the cones shake; I already told you I don't want to see them move."

"They're barely moving!" Harry argued. 

"Barely moving isn't good enough. If you're close enough to make the cones move, then you'd be close enough for another player to steal the puck from you. Back to the start!"

After repeating the drill several more times, Gellert felt like Harry had finally earned a break. 

"Grab some water, Harry," Gellert said. "You're doing really well."

"Is that why you keep making me start over?" Harry asked sullenly, skating over to the edge of the rink to grab his water bottle.

"You know I only do that because I believe you can do better," Gellert said seriously. "Just because the other adults in your life have given up on you, that doesn't mean I will."

"I know," Harry murmured, glancing up and giving Gellert a soft smile. "You are a pretty great coach, even if you're a bit of a grouch at times."

"Don't be a brat," Gellert teased. "Otherwise you'll be doing speed laps around the rink until I've decided you've had enough.

They settled into a comfortable silence, watching the figure skaters practising on the other half of the ice rink, separated only by a low wall. Gellert missed that life sometimes, but he hadn't been able to stay in that world. Hockey had been an escape for all the rage and sadness he'd been going through, and eventually it became a passion, but there was always something special about a person's first love. 

"Are you ready to get back to drills?" Gellert asked Harry, tearing his eyes away from the scene. 

"Huh? What?" Harry muttered in response, his eyes flicking to Gellert and quickly back to the rink.

Gellert followed his gaze, and smirked when he saw what had caught Harry's attention. It was a figure skater who looked to be around Harry's age, perhaps a year of two older, tall and lean, and with classically handsome features. 

"He's a pretty one," Gellert agreed.

"What? I don't...! I mean...! Let's get back to drills, shall we? Can't get perfection without practice."

Gellert's amusement only grew at the heavy blush on Harry's cheeks. It was rather adorable, seeing him so flustered.

"Whatever you say, Harry. But if you're so keen to get back to drills, let's warm up with a few speed laps, shall we?"

Harry groaned. 

**xXx**

Gellert took a sip of his coffee, too bitter for his liking, and lukewarm, but it was much needed caffeine. He was an insomniac, and had been since his youth, but his body had never accepted his lack of sleep as easily as he would have liked. 

The ice rink was closed to the public now--Gellert always remained with Harry until the end of the day--and he was in the cloakroom packing away the last of Harry's equipment. When he first met Harry he'd made him do it himself, like all coaches would, until he found out about the cruel nature of Harry's aunt and uncle. From that moment on, Gellert had strived to treat Harry with as much kindness as he could muster--if it wasn't for his strict attitude as a coach, some would call him soft. 

He locked the storage cupboard behind him, and stilled as he heard footsteps padding quietly towards him. 

"Can I help you?" Gellert asked coldly, turning around. He was surprised to see the tall boy that Harry had been watching earlier, looking at Gellert with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. 

"I just wanted to introduce myself," the boy said. "My name is Tom; I'm a figure skater."

"I'm Gellert," he said dismissively. He wasn't overly fond of teenagers, unless they were Harry.

Tom wasn't deterred. "It's a honour to meet you, Gellert. I know you're an ice hockey player now, but you used to be a legend in the figure skating world; your routines are positively inspiring."

"That's kind of you to say. That being said, I have no interest in giving you any further training, so there's no need to be so over-flattering."

"I'm not saying it in desire for training," Tom retorted, still entirely unfazed by Gellert's attitude. "I have a fantastic coach, as it so happens, and it's my goal to be a better figure skater than both you and he put together. I'm going to be skating for England at the Winter Olympics next year, can you believe it?"

"I _can_ believe it, as my student is going to be on England's ice hockey team," Gellert bragged. "And I myself won gold for Austria." 

Tom smirked. "Yes, was that the boy with you today? He was good on the ice; seems to have the form of a figure skater rather than an ice hockey player, though. "

Gellert had to hide as smile at Harry's crush showing a mutual interest in him."Perfect for rivals to underestimate him, though, no?"

"Tom? Are you ready to leave?"

Gellert froze at the sound of the voice; he hadn't heard it for nearly twenty-five years, but hearing it was like hearing a symphony long-forgotten and brought back to life upon rediscovery. His heart pounded in his chest as he heard the footsteps approaching, and he was thankful Tom had turned away from him. 

Sharp blue eyes fell on Gellert at once, widening in surprise, though his face showed no signs on anger or resentment. 

"Gellert," Albus said with a small smile. "Long time, no see. Though I suppose that is quite the understatement given our history. You're looking well."

"Thank you," Gellert said gruffly, feeling very much like he was about to suffocate. 

Albus had aged well, his auburn fair flowing in gentle waves down his back, his classic half-moon glasses perched on the adorably crooked nose. 

"Forgive my hasty exit, but I did tell the dog-sitter I would be home now." Gellert pushed past Tom and Albus, taking great care not to brush his shoulder against Albus's as he passed. 

"That's alright," Albus said cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on."

**xXx**

"Turn smoother!" Gellert barked at Harry. "Speed means nothing if you crash as you turn! You look like an oversized toddler on skates!"

"Rude," Harry retorted, skating over to the edge of the rink and resting his arms on the wall in front of Gellert. 

"What are you doing? The drill's not over."

"I've come to see what's got you in such a bad mood," Harry answered simply. "Is it because you've seen your ex around?"

Gellert's eyes snapped to Harry. "What? How do you know about-?"

"My friend Hermione looked you up when she found out you'd be coaching me, and told me everything there was to know about, which can be found on the internet." Harry shrugged. "Did you have a bad break up or something? He's kind of cute, for an old guy, at least."

"Old guy? Albus is my age, I'll have you know, and I am _certainly_ not an old guy."

Harry grinned cheekily. "You're definitely as grouchy as an old man. Albus is a nice name; it makes me think of a kindly old scholar who loves reading, and that's exactly how are you, apart from the kindly part."

"Watch yourself, brat," Gellert said fondly. "And our break up wasn't bad in the traditional sense, but there was a lot of pain and heartbreak on both sides; things got intense very fast, and ended like Icarus flying too close to the sun."

"But that was , what, like twenty years ago? Shouldn't you be over that heartache by now?"

"So says a child whose most meaningful relationship has been staring at the handsome stranger across an ice rink. His name is Tom, by the way; Albus mentors him."

Harry crinkled his nose. "See, Tom is such a dull name compared to _Albus_."

Gellert pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, if you say anything about Albus one more time, then you'll be doing laps around the rink until the sun goes down."

"Fine," Harry huffed. "But this isn't over."

**xXx**

"Just ask him out already," Harry said with as sigh, as he sat with Gellert in the ice rink's cafe. Their table had a perfect view of the ice, and the skaters on it. "You haven't been able to tear your eyes off him all week."

"I'm not the only one," Gellert pointed out. "And I least I can say hello to Albus without blushing and spluttering."

Harry's face flushed. "Well maybe if I had a decent role model _show_ me how to make a relationship work-"

"Harry, you know I consider you to be like a son to me, but in no shape or form am I going to tell you about the birds and the bees, or go on double dates with you, or-"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Harry said, waving his hand dismissively. "You'd rather be lonely forever, before you can't get over your first love, but don't want to try and rekindle that love either. That seems stupid though, so I'm sorry for getting involved." Gellert's eyes widened as he realised Harry wasn't waving in idleness, but rather was beckoning Albus over. "You'll thank me for this, probably, and please don't make me do speed laps. Okay, have fun."

Harry ran from their table before Gellert could tell him that he _would_ be doing speed laps until Harry cried at the mere mention of them. Albus took Harry's seat before Gellert could make an escape of his own.

"Harry is certainly a little firecracker," Albus commented, looking over to the ice rink where a now-blushing Harry had been commandeered by Tom. "He reminds me a lot of you on the ice; such skill and grace."

"You've been watching the two of us then?"

Albus inclined his head. "Even if I hadn't I would know of Harry's skills, because Tom talks about almost nothing else. Besides, my gaze feels compelled to be drawn to you. Strange, isn't it, that I feel this way after all these years?"

"You're not the only one," Gellert muttered. "There was nobody ever quite like us, either as skaters, or as lovers. And here we both are, forced to confront our past with no warning."

"Looking in the past can be beneficial, they say," Albus said wisely. "That way, mistakes can be learned from and stopped from happening again. Perhaps where our love failed, it can help another one to blossom."

He glanced towards Harry and Tom again, and Gellert snickered. 

"Those boys definitely need help. Tom seems confident in flirting and complimenting, but is too afraid to be rejected to actually ask for anything more, while Harry is simply naive when it comes to relationships. Although it quite refreshing to hear him stumbling over words in place of his snarky comments."

Albus smiled. "As I said, he reminds me a lot of you. I know seeing each other again has brought up soe difficulties for both of us, but would you perhaps be willing to put that aside in order to help Tom and Harry flourish."

"I would do anything to see Harry happy," Gellert said fiercely, before his tone softened. "And just so you know, Albus, I don't hate you. There is a lot of pain, but that's largely to do with my own inability to handle difficult emotions."

"I'm pleased you don't hate me. I don't hate you, either." Albus smiled, and just like that, Gellert remembered what it was like to see the stars shining. 

**xXx**

"But _how_ is training with a figure skater going to be beneficial to me? Is this just your way or trying to get closer to Mr Dumbledore? Or-" Harry's eyes widened comically-"has Tom asked if he can train with me?"

Gellert snorted. " _Mr_ Dumbledore? You barely know the man and you're already showing him more respect than you do to me. Amd no, Tom didn't ask for you specifically, though I imagine that's because he's too finnicky to ask for such a thing out loud."

"Then why-?"

"Because,"Gellert cut in. "Albus and I spoke and came to the conclusion that you and Tom would both do well training together. Although your sports are different, they both require precision and focus. Of coure you won't be doing any routine work, while Tom won't be doing any stick work, but the basics are essentially the same."

"Hhm. I still reckon you're just doing this to get closer to your _boyfriend_."

"Well in the process I'm helping you get closer to yours, so think about that while you start your speeds laps, brat." Gellert shot him an amused smirk. 

Harry rolled his eyes, but got to work at skating. 

"He's fast, I'll give him that," came Tom's voice as he and Albus approached the rink. "He's like lightning. I still can't see how a little thing like that can stand any chance against your typical ice hockey player."

"Ah, people can surprise you, Tom," Albus said with a smile, glancing at Gellert. "Even when you think you've learned all there is to know about a person, their story is never over. Setting your student doing speed lads, Gellert? You used to hate it when I made you do them in training."

Gellert felt his cheeks flush, and he tried to look haughty to hide the fact. "They're an effective training strategy. Tom, Harry has a match in three weeks time; perhaps you could come and watch so you'll get to see Harry in action?"

"Seeing Harry in action certainly seems appealing," Tom purred, and Gellert suddenly didn't like quite how intently Tom was watching Harry on the ice. 

"Right, Tom! I think you should do some speed laps to warm up," he said commandingly. 

"I don't even do speed work!" Tom protested, but Albus gestured for Tom to do as he was told. 

"The two of us as your joint coaches now, so please do as you're told, Tom," Albus said. 

"Those two are perfect for each other," Gellert muttered as Tom skulked onto the ice, but not before he rolled his eyes at the both of them. "As long as they vow to remain abstinent, I think they'd made a cute couple."

"Try to make two nineteen-year-olds stay abstinent, and your skills will far surpass my expectations, Gellert, and those expectations are already very high."

Gellert scowled, but his expression softened as he saw the bright smile on Harry's face when Tom caught up with him. Gellert hated to admit it, but he wasn't Harry's father and had no parental rights over him, and he couldn't give his boyfriends the scary, over-protective dad treatment, no matter how much he wanted to. 

"You care about Harry a lot," Albus commented, standing beside Gellert. Their arms brushed together as they leaned on the wall around the ice, bringing back memories of cold kisses, raspberry slushed drinks, and the clink of their skates on the ice as they danced with one another. "I'm pleased you have someone in your life who cares for you, because I know how unlovable you feel."

"Don't psychoanalyse me, Albus," Gellert said sharply. "We both know I was the villain in our break up; there's no need to rub it in."

"I never considered you a villain. I simply saw you as a young man who was hurting desperately, and I wasn't enough to heal you."

"Nobody will ever come as close to healing me as you did," Gellert murmured. His heart was pounding in his chest, the ache he'd buried deep inside himself surging back to the surface with renewed hope. 

"You're a good man, Gellert; not a day's gone by that I never thought of you. Perhaps, you and I could get some coffee one day soon, even if it's just to plot how to make our students far less socially awkward."

"I'd like that," Gellert said with a smile.

**xXx**

"I'm surprised you have any teeth left, with all the sugar you have in your tea," Gellert commented as he watched Albus heap three teaspoons of sugar into his mug.

"I've accepted that having a sweet tooth is simply who I am," Albus reasoned. "I'm never without a packet of lemon drops."

"You love sweet things, yet you dated me," Gellert said with a strained smile. "There must have been something skewed in your senses."

"I don't think that's true at all. Most people consider lemon drops to be a sour snack, but once you get past the initial sourness they're ever so sweet."

Gellert raised a brow. "Are you trying to compare me to lemon drops?"

"Yes," Albus said simply. "I'd take it as a compliment, though; lemon drops have always been my favourite." 

Gellert's heart leapt in his chest, despite him trying to will it to settle. Albus seemed to continuously raise Gellert's hope that perhaps they could continue where they left off, that Gellert wasn't the only one still hung up on his first love, until Gellert remembered that it was his own fault he has lost Albus and he couldn't expect Albus to welcome him back into his life so easily. 

"Tom rather dislikes lemon drops," Albus continued, "He dislikes a lot of things, actually. He didn't have a good childhood and it has affected him greatly, which is why I was so pleasantly surprised to see him take a genuine interest in Harry."

"Harry had a bad upbringing too," Gellert admitted. "Once I found out, I made his training high-priority just so he had an excuse not to be at home most of the time."

Albus frowned. "It's awful the way some children are treated. I'm glad Harry found you though; he looks happy to be with you, even when you're grouchy with him. It's curious, isn't it, how you and I have both ended up in the same place after all these years, working with students who are so similar. It's like our fates have always supposed to be entwined."

"I thought you were too logical to believe in fate," Gellert pointed out. 

"Actually, I'm too logical to firmly believe _or_ disbelieve in fate," Albus corrected. "There's no way to prove or disprove it. I know fate and destiny is important to you, Gellert, so what do you think of our reconnection after all these years?"

"I think either fate is incredibly cruel, or incredibly kind."

Albus smiled. "I would like to think fate is being kind; I have no intention of bringing cruelty into your life."

"You're too good for that, Albus, I know that," Gellert said softly. "You always brought light into my life, even when I thought there could only be darkness."

"My life still shines, Gellert, and it will shine for you if you allow it. I know you may not be ready to escape the darkness just yet, but trust me when I say, there is an escape."

Albus reached his hand across the table, and Gellert grasped it gracefully. 

"I know," Gellert murmured. "I know."

**xXx**

"You're in a good mood," Harry said, before taking a greedy bite of his doughnut. "Usually you avoid sugar like the plague."

"Well," Gellert said slowly. "I suppose sugar on occasion isn't a bad thing. You're welcome, by the way."

Harry grinned. "I said thank you earlier. Is this cheerfulness and small acceptance of sugar anything to do with you spending more time with Mr Dumbledore? Tom says he speaks very highly of you all the time."

"Oh, does Tom say that?" Gellert retorted lightly, swiftly changing the subject. "You two are spending an awful lot of time together now."

Harry's cheeks flushed. "I like Tom; he's got a wicked sense of humour. We have a running in-joke that he's secretly a serial killer."

"It's the perfect cover, to pretend the truth is a joke," Gellert deadpanned.

"God." Harry buried his face in his hands. "His sense of humour is exactly like yours."

"But you've not asked him out yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Have you asked Mr Dumbledore out yet? Again, I mean. I think it would be cute, you two finding each other again after all these years."

"And you don't think the fact we broke up in the first place a problem?"

"Maybe if it had been last, but it was what, like twenty-five years ago. I think that's plenty of time to move of and start afresh. I know I always joke about you being grouchy, but I think you're a good man and you've looked after me all this time when nobody else wanted to; I just want to see you happy."

Harry looked so genuine, his large eyes so soft and pleading, that Gellert wanted to promise Harry the world. He would give Harry the world if he could, but that was impossible. What Gellert could do though, was put his heart on the line in the chance that Harry could see him happy. Because while protecting his heart from rejection seemed simple and easy, it was true that Gellert was lacking true happiness while he hid from his fears. 

"Enough of the puppy dog eyes, brat," Gellert said affectionately. "You've won."

**xXx**

Gellert stood silently at the doorway to the equipment room, waiting for Albus to finish tidying his things away. Gellert could feel his heart pounding, and he hated that Albus was the only one who could make his overwise confident aura shatter. 

"Would you like to talk to me, Gellert, or are you content to simply watch me from the shadows?" Albus asked without turning around. 

Gellert smiled. "What gave me away?"

"Sandalwood and honey. I know your scent." Albus finally turned to face Gellert, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Gellert started slowly. "The Rocky Horror Show is showing at the theatre tonight, and I wondered if you'd like to come with me."

Albus smiled brightly. "I would love to. Do you remember the first time we saw it, dressed in corsets and fish-net tights, feeling like we stuck out a mile?"

"And by the end of the night we were dancing and singing along with the rest of the crowd, without a care in the world. It's one of the fondest memories I have."

"Despite everything, all the memories I have of you are fond," Albus murmured, reaching out a hand to brush a strand of hair out of Gellert's face with elegant fingers. "You were wrong, you know; you were never unlovable or broken. You may have deemed me a liar then, but I hope you've come to learn that I never had, and never would, lie to you."

Gellert smiled sadly. "You may not have been a liar, but a fool, perhaps. Who else but a broken man would throw away love, all because of his own self-doubts and fears?"

"A fool," Albus answered simply. "And who better for a fool than another fool? The past is in the past, Gellert, and we have time to make new memories together, if that's what you'd like to do."

"I'd like that, more than anything," Gellert whispered loudly, closing his eyes. He felt Albus press in close, resting his forehead against Gellert's. "Just promise me you'll catch me if I fall."

"Always, Gellert."

**xXx**

"Come on, Harry! Kick their arse!" Tom hollered, banging enthusiastically on the barrier that split the audience from the ice hockey match. 

Gellert and Albus shared an amused smile. After seeing the Rocky Horror Show together, Gellert's previous doubts had mostly melted away. Being with Albus was easy, and made Gellert feel like a young man again, the bad memories washed away by the good. That said, Gellert felt more foolish than ever than he'd let Albus go and spent so much of his life without him, and had yet to make another move for that reason.

"He's very good," Albus commented, watching as Harry skated through his opponents with skill. The audience broke into loud cheers as Harry shot the puck into the net. "His speed is unrivalled to anyone else on the ice."

"Most people sneer when they hear he's an ice hockey player. They see his slight stature and think he'll be flattened, but he uses his size to his advantage," Gellert said proudly. 

"I can see you in his skills," Albus replied. "You've done a fantastic job at coaching him, don't you agree, Tom?"

Tom didn't answer, his gaze too transfixed on Harry's every move. 

Gellert smirked. "We'll have to make sure Harry isn't in Tom's eyeline at his next performance. He's an incredibly talented figure skater, but it seems he's easily distracted."

"I'm sure you spent much of your time watching pretty boys on the ice," Albus teased. 

"I came to every one of your performances, didn't I?" Gellert retorted, raising his brows enticingly. 

"Watch yourself, McLaggen," Tom hissed through the barrier. "I'll slit your throat if you barge into Harry like that again."

"Tom says things like that a lot," Albus explained, shotting Tom a fond smile. "He's just very passionate."

"The serial killer jokes make more sense now," Gellert muttered.

"What was that?" Tom asked, casting a glance back towards them before returning to Harry. "Gellert, do you think we could get Harry figure skating on the side? I'd be happy to train him on my own time."

"I'm sure you would," Gellert said lowly, before raising his voice. "If you can get Harry to keep his balance on your skates, then be my guest."

"Perhaps some training time alone would be good for Tom and Harry," Albus suggested, his fingers pressing gracefully against the crook of Gellert's elbow.

"Alone time, with adult supervision," Gellert growled. 

Tom glanced back at Gellert again, gracing him with a charming smile. "I assure you, Gellert, I am the perfect gentleman."

Gellert snorted. "That's what I said when I was your age and I-" Albus subtly stamped on his foot. "I'll talk to Harry about it and we'll see what happens."

"Good," Tom said with a nod. "Now will you two quit your flirting and come and watch the match?"

**xXx**

Gellert smiled as Albus gently slid his arm through the crook of Gellert's, the heels of their boots clicking in a synchronised pattern as they walked side by side. 

Harry and Tom were ahead of them, Tom's arm slung around Harry's shoulder. Harry's team had won their match, and Gellert had offered to take him out for a drink to celebrate. Tom had invited himself along, so it only made sense for Albus to come as well.

They ended up in the only gay bar in the town, and Gellert noticed Tom's arm slip down to curl around Harry's waist possessively. Gellert himself tightened his hold on Albus's arm, but with Harry and Tom in front of them, they took all of the focus. As a result, Gellert found it amusing to watch Harry and Tom have to scramble for their ID to prove they were over eighteen; being young wasn't nothing _but_ perks, after all. 

Sliding into a booth towards the back of the bar, Gellert couldn't help but scowl as Tom's hand slipped under the table and out of his sight. Tom caught his eyes and smiled innocently, prompting Gellert to growl under his breath. 

He jumped when Albus's hand touched his knee gently. "Being in love for the first time is exciting," he said, quietly enough so only Gellert could hear it. "Remember how smitten you and I used to be?"

"I can still be romantic if I want to be," Gellert retorted gruffly. "That wasn't a very good demonstration of that, but don't underestimate my charisma."

Albus smiled fondly. "I would never underestimate you, Gellert. Now, didn't you promise us all drinks?"

Gellert stood to go to the bar, and returned soon after with whiskey for himself and Tom, a margarita cocktail for Albus, and some orange flavoured alcopop for Harry, which Gellert suspected to be made more of sugar than anything else. 

He took a sip of his drink, sliding his hand onto Albus's thigh without a second thought. He immediately regretted it, because the feel of Albus's warm body had him yearning to take Albus somewhere private so he could ravish every inch of him. 

Gellert glanced across the table, meeting Tom's gaze. Tom's hand was still out of his sight, but the way his arm was angled, and the flush on Harry's cheeks told Gellert all he needed to know. Gellert was torn between forcing Tom to switch seats with him, or continuing to feel up Tom's mentor in an act of petty competition.

He smirked, and Tom smirked back, while Albus and Harry sat on oblivious; though Albus likely was very aware and was simply trying to avoid becoming involved. 

"It's nice here," Tom said, looking around the bar. "Did you two used to come when you were young?"

Albus nodded. "Although in our day the front posed as regular bar, but the locals all knew what it was. It wasn't too often that a bewildered, straight visitor came stumbling in before immediately leaving."

"Gellert..." Harry said pleadingly, thrusting his empty bottle across the table. "Seeing as I'm your champion, will you buy me another, please?"

"Yes, on your word you won't drink the second one so fast," Gellert said sternly. "We both know you can't handle your alcohol. Why don't you show Albus and Tom the scar on your forearm?"

Harry rolled up his sleeve, revealing the long, pink mark. "When I was drunk once, I decided to go skating. Only while I was trying to put my skates on, I managed to cut my own arm open with the blade."

"He rang me in a panic, begging me to pick him up," Gellert added. "And not from an ice rink he'd broken into, but a frozen over lake. Harry is now banned from drinking unless I'm with him."

"So you're a lightweight, hmm?" Tom purred. "That's cute."

The evening continued on in light spirits, he and Albus chatting freely with no mention of their past. Their history would always remain part of who they were, but it felt liberating to have that weight lifted even just slightly from his chest. 

And then there was their hands, each exploring the other's thigh. Gellert's fingers itched to go higher, to see if Albus still shivered in pleasure when Gellert touched him. He was just about ready to whisper in Albus's ear that they could perhaps go back to his for _coffee_ , when cold liquid spilled onto his lap. 

He jumped away from Albus, glaring across the table where Harry was trying to crawl into Tom's lap. 

"I'm going to give you the best damn lap dance you've ever had," Harry slurred. 

"No, you're not," Gellert said, gripping Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to take you home."

He resisted groaning in annoyance; it was his own fault for not keeping a closer eye on Harry. 

"I can take him, Gellert, it's no problem," Tom offered.

"Not on your life, son,"" Gellert growled. "We'll see you two at the rink soon."

**xXx**

"Is this a kidnapping, Gellert? It feels like a kidnapping."

Gellert rolled his eyes, even though Albus couldn't see him.

"You got into the car willingly, and allowed me to blindfold you willingly," he pointed out "If this is a kidnapping, you agreed to it."

"I wouldn't be a very good kidnapping victim anyway," Albus mused. "I always believed I would be able to talk my way out of such a situation.

"I don't doubt it," Gellert said. "However I'm not going to release you. Not only because this isn't a kidnapping, but also because I think it's very important for you to see this." 

The car ground to a halt as they finally reached their destination, and Gellert helped to guide Albus out of the car, positioning him in exactly the right place. 

Albus gasped as the blindfold was removed. "Our old ice arena?"

Gellert nodded. "Unfortunately it's due to be demolished tomorrow; they're building a bigger and _better_ one. However, I spoke to the manager and he's allowing the two of us to spend some time on the ice alone tonight."

Albus cast his vibrant blue gaze on Gellert, watery beneath the glass of his spectacles. "This is where we fell in love the first time, Gellert. And I am a firm believer in second chances."

He reached out his hand, and Gellert took it gracefully as they walked through the familiar doors together. The walls were still the same pale blue colour, the paint crumbling with age. Gellert knew if he went into the bathroom, the _GG + AD >_ he'd etched inside a heart on one of the bathroom doors would still be there. 

All of those memories would be demolished the next day, left only in the hearts of Albus and Gellert, their own secret history. 

"It still smells the same," Albus said, inhaling deeply as they laced up their skates. "Stale sweat and cleaning products."

"Who would have though anybody could fall in love here, yet we did." Gellert brought his phone out of his pocket,swiping to his music gallery. "I've got all our old skating songs on here."

"I hope the first is-" Albus broke off into a smile as _I Would Do Anything For Love_ began to play. "You are ever so lovable, Gellert, and I say that from the bottom of my heart."

In a blur, as the music picked up, Albus skated out onto the ice. His body moved gracefully to the music, the skates to Albus like wings to an angel. Gellert was content so simply watch, but when Albus beckoned him forwards with an elegant finger, he was helpless to do anything but obey.

He caught his arm around Albus's waist, melting against his form as they moved together. It had been so long since Gellert had skated like this, but it came back to him like it was in his very nature. He may have hidden his hurt in the more violent games of ice hockey, but figure skating had always been his dream. 

The song ended, and they came to a slow stop, eyes locking for just a moment before they were kissing. If Gellert were indeed dreaming, he never wanted to waker up. 

**xXx**

Gellert awoke the following morning in a strange bed, with soft, warm arms holding him close. He inhaled deeply, savouring the sweet, lemony scent.

"Good morning," Albus murmured behind him. "Last night was positively magical."

Gellert turned onto his back, looking up into Albus's glorious face flowing in the morning sunlight. 

"Which part? The skating, the kissing, or the-"

"All of it," Albus cut in, blushing as Gellert wriggled his brows teasingly. "I feel a young man again."

"You're hardly old as it is," Gellert scoffed. "In fact _I_ would be up for a second round this morning. As amazing as it was to have you ride me, I would very much like to return the favour."

Albus smiled. "How can a man refuse? I-oh, dear."

Albus sat up, and Gellert swiftly copied.

"What's wrong?"

"It's gone eleven," Albus said sadly. "As much as I would like to bed you again, we're already two hours late to meet Tom and Harry at the ice rink."

"Tom's probably taken charge already," Gellert said, waving a hand dismissively. "He's a born leader like that, and what's another half an hour?"

"Half an hour? You overestimate your youthfulness, Gellert," Albus teased. "Besides, I do believe by now the boys will have gotten bored, and Tom may have suggested they wait together at his apartment?

" _His_ apartment?" He repeated, eyes bulging. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Tom isn't quite as devilish as you believe him to be," Albus laughed later as Gellert drove them to the ice rink. "He reminds me a lot of you, in many ways."

"Exactly," Gellert growled. "And at his age I'd have taken any opportunity to jump into bed with you."

When they arrived at the rink, Harry and Tom were nowhere in sight, but their rucksacks remained slung on one of the benches outside of the ice.

Gellert narrowed his eyes as his gaze landed on a storage cupboard door, storming towards it without a word. He yanked the door open, and Harry and Tom jumped apart, their pupils blown, and their lips swollen from kissing. Tom's hand was under Harry's jumper, and he at least had the decent to swiftly remove it as Gellert glared. 

"Gellert, I-"

"Quiet, Harry," Gellert said, turning his gaze on Tom. "If you make Harry happy, then so be it, I won't get it between you two. But I swear to all the gods out there, Tom, if you hurt him-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll hurt me," Tom finished for him. A smirk curled across his lips. "And you're one to talk. If I'm not mistaken, you're wearing yesterday's clothes, and you and Albus have both turned up late _together_."

Gellert slammed the door shut. "You can kiss for another ten minutes, then you'll be doing speed laps and no more questions will be asked."

The only reply was muffled. 

Gellert turned to face Albus who was simply watching on with amusement. 

"Oh to be young and in love," Albus sighed. "I feel for Tom, but I must admit I have a fondness for seeing you so protective."

"And I have a fondness for seeing you without any clothes," Gellert retorted with a wicked grin. "Do you think they'll notice if we escape for the next ten minutes so I can ravish you."

Albus smiled. "Absolutely not, so lead the way, my love."


End file.
